


Settling In

by chibinecco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: Vignette piece, Victor and Yuuri settling into their new apartment in Russia together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not particularly happy with this, but I wanted to get a few more little character study pieces together before trying to tackle some of the bigger ideas I have.
> 
> Spelled Victor with a K again, but think I got them all.

"Victor…" Yuuri groaned, setting yet another box down next to the dozen other boxes they'd already brought up. "There is  _ no _ way you had this much stuff when you first moved to Japan."

 

"Oh, no, of course not!" Victor agreed cheerfully, bounding along behind Yuuri with a box of his own.

 

"What?!" Turning to glare at Victor, Yuuri crossed his arms, leaning against the stack of boxes behind him. Just a short break to catch his breath. They'd already been at this too long to begin with.

 

"I had my things shipped out in waves. Remember?" Victor hummed, leaning in to press a kiss to Yuuri's cheek, a warm hand resting against his hip. "Most of my things came with CedEx, but I had all my costumes come later. And then there were other shipments here and there…." Victor trailed off, observing Yuuri's non-plussed expression carefully.

 

"I swear, you have more things than I do... " Yuuri sighed, shaking his head. "It's fine. Just… tiring, carrying it all up here at once. I managed to keep things much more spartan while I was living in Detroit. I guess I just didn't realize how much  _ more _ stuff you had than me."

 

"Not to mention, you brought more things with you this time than when you were in Detroit too," Victor pointed out, so helpfully. "It's alright. We could take a break. Perhaps you'd like it if I massaged your feet?"

 

"I think you'd like that even more than I would." Yuuri chuckled, pushing Victor back before the other man could get too enamored with kissing his neck. "We're almost done. Let's finish getting everything moved up here first. Then we can take a break before trying to unpack anything."

 

"Always so practical and organized." Victor beamed, squeezing Yuuri into one more hug before heading back out the door.

 

"Like you aren't?" Yuuri huffed, following close behind. "At least when it comes to skating. I suppose you are a bit more lax in other parts of your life."

 

"Ah! Yuuri!" Hand to his chest, Victor huffed, though it bore far closer resemblance to a laugh than to a complaint. He stopped on the stair, turning to look up at Yuuri.

 

Yuuri stopped at the smile on Victor's face. "What?..." He tilted his head, puzzled at what Victor was getting at. "Are you okay?"

 

"Better than." Victor's smile softened, but he didn't move, just stared up at Yuuri. "You know, I've changed my mind. After this, we should take a bath together."

 

Yuuri's face scrunched at that. "Yeah? Where… We aren't exactly at my parents' hot spring anymore, you know."

 

"Hmm… no… But I think we'll fit. Only one way to find out." With a mischievous smirk and a playful swat to Yuuri's chest, Victor turned back to hop down the last few steps.

 

Yuuri simply shook his head with a sigh. "Guess I don't get a vote then."

 

\--

 

"Told you we'd fit," Victor purred, wrapping his arms tighter about Yuuri's waist.

 

"Hardly," Yuuri huffed, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. They only both fit in the tub from the strictest, technical definition of the word in his opinion. Yuuri could feel the backs of his hips crushed against Victor's thighs, which were spread wide, pressing against the porcelain of the tub. Their knees knocked together every few seconds as they tried in vain to shift so no one's toes were going numb. "We aren't really getting very clean this way."

 

"Well, I didn't invite you into my bath to get  _ clean _ …" Victor laughed. "Since when have we ever bathed together just to get clean?"

 

"How about the entire first  _ year _ we knew each other?!" Yuuri yelped, splashing water out of the tub as he tried to turn enough to see Victor's face.

 

"Hmmmm… I suppose that's true," Victor conceded. "I had forgotten. I was thinking about that time last week when we-"

 

"Okay! Nope!" Yuuri scrambled up out of the tub, splashing water everywhere and nearly stepping on Victor's leg in his haste to climb out.

 

Victor pouted up at him, sitting in the shallow, luke-warm water. "Aww… you don't want a repeat performance?"

 

Yuuri sighed, holding out his hand to help his boyfriend up. "Victor… There's no  _ space _ in there. I want to take you to bed, where we can spread out."

 

Victor accepted Yuuri's hand, but once standing, he made no move to step out of the tub.

 

Closing his eyes, Yuuri heaved a great sigh to gather his patience. "How about, we take a  _ shower _ together? I'll wash your hair, you wash my back, and then we head to bed. Would that be okay?"

 

The beaming grin spreading on Victor's cheeks was answer enough. "That sounds perfect, Yuuri."


End file.
